Jared the Magicless Wizard 2
by condor3436
Summary: Jared has a run in with a particular beast. But this beast is one that fairytail members call the manliest man there.


_What the hell is that, _I thought to myself as i took in the sight before me. An enormous beast stood in front of me with large arms and snow white hair. _Well, that is defiantly not a vulcan. Wait, is it looking at me?_

"RAWWW_"_ Shrieked the creature_. __Yup, he saw me._

"Running now!" I shouted back like a 5'3" Chicken.

"You, Come back here," shouted the beast.

Well, I've been running for 15 minuets, is it still chasing me? As i turned around i was suddenly aware that it wasn't chasing me. No, in fact, it had caught me. Standing only a few feet away from me was the beast. _Yep, I'm boned._ With a quick jump back I was barely able to get out of his reach (I assume its a boy). _Lets hope you have magic. _As the beast made a move towards me, i took my chance. I dodged the creatures attack and lunged in.

The connection was made, and i felt the magic flow through me. But, it felt different than i expected. Magic from creatures is usually a solid flow, of a life force that it was born with. This magic was refined and practiced. Only a human could have magic like this.

"I'm gonna get you out of there!" I shouted, but the reaction from the beast was unexpected. He looked confused, like he had no idea whit i was talking about. Usually creatures that take over humans, know exactly that they've taken over sombody. They usually get angry when i threaten them.

The beast jumped at me. I dodged left and made my way around him. He swiped his tail at me and missed, but just by a little. "Ice make, Cage" and it worked. The creature was contained, but only for a moment. With a large howl and a sudden lunge, the creature escaped my cage.

"RAW, Now I'm angry," the beast snarled.

"You mean you were fine before?" I clamored back, slightly out of breath. "Looks like this wont be easy."

After bolt and bolt of lightning, the creature refused to concede. As i jumped around, landing useless blow after blow. I got careless. The creature was able to grab me by the leg. Its strong grip, caused pain to shoot through my leg. _This is gonna hurt"_

This giant beast was able to make me feel like a rag doll. I was slammed to the ground over and over. I was slammed into trees and after a while, my broken rib count was up to four. Then, it was his turn to get careless. "Ice make, Pry Bar."

Finger by finger, knuckle by knuckle i was prying the creatures fingers off me. Based on the sounds that were being made, I expect I broke a few fingers. By the last finger, i was so tired, that if i did get it off, what would i do? With a final force i was able to pry the last finger off. As i fell, my shirt got caught on the creatures claws. I could see the bruises starting to form on my chest.

"My bad," The creature said sheepishly, "Its kinda cold out, and shirt tugging isn't manly."

"Wait, what kind of magic creature apologizes?"

"I'm a human, that uses take over magic."

"Then why are you fighting me?" I questioned ferociously.

"I Though to were the guy i was looking for, but your magic fighting style intrigued me. Are you Jared?"

"How did you know"

"Cana told me about you."

"Oh, you must be from Fairytail." I questioned. But before his response could leave his lips, something was shot right between us. A Bolt of lightning. Looking left i saw five men stand and staring. The man in the middle was holding a smoking hand in the air. "Is that the guy you were looking for?"

"Yeah."

"Well you have a broken hand, and I have four broken ribs. Doesn't seem fair. For them."

"Damn, this is gonna be Manly."

We charge into battle together. The beast man was faster, and got there first. By the time i showed up two were slammed into the earth. Their teeth scattered on the ground. I trapped them in ice cages. I then heard a shriek com from my new friend. The first man was standing on his shattered hand. No doubt causing intense pain. I rushed in. I went face to face with one of the other men, as the beasts howls rang through the sky. It didn't last long. I finished him with a shock. Literally. I bounded past the second man, and charged the the man causing my friend pain. I tackled him to the ground with a loud thud. I straddled this guys body, and formed ice blocks over my clenched fists. I stared pounding, this man, over and over again.

"Nobody. Hurts. My. Friends." I shout as i pound away at his, now limp body. I pounded hard enough to cause ice to chip of my fists. I punched until something lifted me off of him. I figured it was the other man, but it wasn't. I looked up to see a white haired man, with a large scar over his right eye. His left hand was completely shattered and dis formed, but yet he still used it. I Just stared at him, until he dropped me. I fell to the ground and felt an immediate pain shoot through my chest. My broken ribs were throbbing under my skin. I howled in pain, and settled into a position that was the least painful. I lie there, and my vision blurred. I've been knocked out before, and this is it. I watched as my eyes closed slowly. My vision darkening. The pain throbbing through my whole body. My vision continued to darken, until I just...

I awoke with a start as I jolted up in a bed. A painful throb shook through my entire body. I looked around and saw the same man from the other day. He slept in a chair next to my bed. His hand was bandaged, as was my torso. He leaned back in the chair, his head falling forwards onto his chest. A small dribble of drool falling onto his shirt. His deafening snoring echoing through the room.

"Dude wake up, I wanna keep my hearing." I said looking at him. He stayed asleep. _Well that didn't work._ I reached over to him and nudged him, which caused me more pain than I expected. He woke up with a start. Looking around in confusion until relief washed over his face.

"I almost forgot i brought you here." He said with a smile.

"Why did you?"

"A man doesn't leave a friend behind."  
"Huh, friends? I didn't know we were friends..."

"Yea? say what you want, but i heard you when you were pounding that guy. You know we're friends."

"Okay fine. Yea but now I'm a little embarrassed. That was a pretty big reaction, for somebody I just met." I said a little timidly.

"No, you have a strong sense of friendship. You should join Fairytail. It would be a great fit for you."

"It's not the first time I've been told that" I said to him with a smirk. "Wait, i don't think you told me your name."

"My name is Elfman, and I'm glad you're okay. But I have to go. Thanks for the help with those guys. It was Manly."

"Later... And... Thanks." I stuttered. After Elfman left the room noticed he left a book behind. _The Art of Transformation Magic__. __Well, looks like I'm gonna have to see him again, to return his book. Until then, I have some stuff to practice._


End file.
